


>Slowly liking you

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, That's it, marvelbingo, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Danny bit his lip, staring at the picture of the man in front of him. He had actually sworn off of dating apps after two horrible one night stands but something kept pulling him back. It wasn’t like he had this much alternatives. He went to clubs sometimes but not too often.Danny sighed and swiped right.





	>Slowly liking you

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the sexting field on my Marvelbingo card

Danny bit his lip, staring at the picture of the man in front of him. He had actually sworn off of dating apps after two horrible one night stands but something kept pulling him back. It wasn’t like he had this much alternatives. He went to clubs sometimes but not too often.

Danny sighed and swiped right.

**> Hi :)**

He put the phone aside and looked back at the TV, where some rom com was providing background noises. There was an interesting horror movie up to stream but it was the kind of movie Danny used to watch with his ex and whatever reminded him of Davos was too much to bear.

Danny looked over just to see the phone vibrate on the couch next to him.

_ > Hi  _

Danny picked the phone up.

**> You are hot **

Really this direct?

Danny rolled his eyes at himself before texting again.

**> Sorry, I’m bad at this**

_ > I don’t believe that _

_ > You are cute _

Danny blushed the slightest bit at the compliment.

**> Thanks **

_ > You new to this? _

**> Actually not. Tired**

_ >Already? _

**> Yeah**

_ > So you aren’t looking for some fun tonight? ;) _

**> Don’t tempt me. I’m not willing to leave my bed today.**

_ > I can come over after my shift ;) _

**> You are at work?**

_ > Yeah _

**> Where do you work?**

Danny was a little shaky. The possibility of getting laid was exciting.

_ > A bar _

**> Oh, so you are done like when? Tomorrow at 4?**

_ > Yup _

**> Fine come over then after the shift**

_ > Nice. You want a pic? _

**> Thought you were at work? Nice to ask anyway. Is a first on here**

_ > I’m at the bathroom. Pic or not? _

**> :3 Gimme**

Danny stared at the screen. A few seconds later the pic was there. 

Damn, it was big. A nice big and thick dick a little flushed at the tip. Danny wasn’t necessarily surprised by it. Luke, that was the guys name, looked pretty tall and muscular on the topless work out pics he had on the profile, it only fit that he was well endowed.

_ > And? _

**> Wow**

_ > You scared? _

**> I like a challenge ;)**

_ > You mind sending me a pic too? _

**> Dick or ass?**

_ > Both :D _

Danny chuckled and pulled his sweaters down enough that some light was falling on his cock. He snapped a photo, before he turned around and reached behind his back to take a picture of his ass.

_ > Mhm _

**> You want to suck my dick?**

_ > Nah. Eat your ass _

Danny shivered a little at the thought. He was definitely looking forward to tonight- Tomorrow morning. A little stretching couldn’t hurt. He looked at the dick on the picture again.

Definitely not.

He pushed his index finger between his cheeks, slowly sliding it down his hole.

_ > You don’t like it? _

**> Oh. I do was just starting to prepare myself**

_ > Nice! Pics? _

Danny sighed, and reached behind to make another picture of his ass. This time with his finger in there.

_ >So hot _

_ > More and harder _

Danny obeyed, it started to feel good his dick slowly getting hard. He used his other hand to type.

**>  like to think, this is you**

_ > Wait until tonight. Go harder for me _

Danny slowly added a second finger and pushed it in deeper.

**> 2 now**

_ > You’ll need a lot more to fully prep ;) _

**> Ik. u can do that**

Danny curled his finger finding his prostate and brushing against it, “Ah!”, he bit his lip tasting the tiniest bit of blood there.

_ > Pleasure, thinking about you _

Another picture of Luke’s dick appeared this time it’s fully erect and with Luke’s hand wrapped around the shaft.

**> :3 want**

_ > patience _

Danny pushed his finger harder against his prostate, letting go of his phone to wrap his other hand around his dick.

“Fuck.”

He gave himself a few hard strokes while riding his hand, before he came into his fist. With a groan, Danny reached for a tissue to clean the fingers he had in his ass, before he picked up the phone. 

**> Not a patient guy.**

He texted, sending a picture of his come covered hand.

_ > Me neither  _

Danny chuckled upon seeing the photo of Luke’s hand with some come on it too.

**> I’ll send you my address later tonight so that we can be impatient together**

_ >Yes please _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
